ROK Army
Description The ROK Army Reserve represents all the BLUFOR land forces on active duty on the first turn of Second Korean War. Composition The ROK Reserve includes two infantry regiments,two armored regiments and a mix of reconnaissance, anti-tank, air defense and artillery companies. 9th Infantry Regiment The 9th Infantry Regiment has a balanced mix of regular infantry, mortars and anti-tank units. It can also be transported by nearby naval units based on Seoul. It includes: * 4 x Bonbu + KM900 * 2 x K-511 Cargo * 1 x FOB * 18 x Sochong-Su '85 + KAFV 40/50 * 2 x Hyu-sam Stinger + KM900 * 4 x K242 * 4 x M113 106mm M40 * 4 x Strf 9040 * 1 x Dong-hae * 1 x LCU 1610 * 12 x Haebyung '90 + LCM8 * 4 x K-511 Cargo The 9th Regiment begins the campaign in Seoul. 13th Infantry Regiment The 13th Infantry Regiment is stationed in Winju. It includes the regular complement of regular infantry, mortars and anti-tank units but also includes two companies of napalm firing infantry: * 2 x Bonbu + KM900 * 8 x K511 Cargo * 16 x Sochong-Su '85 + KAFV 40/50 * 2 x Hyu-sam Stinger + KM900 * 12 x Gongbyung (South Korea) + KM113A1 * 4 x K263 * 2 x K242 * 4 x M113 106mm M40 The unit has better-than-average capacity to defend against short to medium range aircraft and strong capacity for its own re-supply on the battlefield. It begins the campaign in Yedsu. 1st Armored Regiment The 1st Armored regiment is a company sized unit outfitted with elite K1 tanks. It includes: * 4 x M48A3 JIHWI-CHA * 4 x K-511 Cargo * 12 x K1 * 2 x KAFV-90 The regiment begins the campaign in Busan. 2nd Armored Regiment The 2nd Armored regiment has three companies of main battle tanks. It includes: * 6 x M48A3 JIHWI-CHA * 4 x K-511 Cargo * 32 x M48A5K * 2 x KAFV-90 The unit’s half-dozen command vehicles are very useful for securing control points on the battlefield. The regiment begins the campaign in Chuncheon alongside the 2nd Air Defense Company. Special Aviation Battalion The aviation battalion is comprised of two companies of elite special forces units transported by UH helicopters. * 1 x UH-1A YIDONG-JIHWI-SO * 12 x UDT/SEAL + UH-1H * 8 x Jiksa-Hwagi-Ban * 2 x OH-6 * 2 x AH-1J Though modest in size, the battalion's ability to quickly fill gaps in the BLUFOR defense and bolster the quality of conscript and regular infantry, especially in built up areas, makes it a valuable ROK asset. 1st Recon Company The large number of reconnaissance vehicles makes the formation unique in the ROK whose battle-groups typically have few such units. It includes: * 4 x FIAT 6616 * 8 x KAFV 90 * 6 x Susaek-dae + KAFV 25 The specialist nature of the unit means that it is able to achieve very little on its own and should therefore be used in combination with infantry and armored units. 2nd Artillery Company The artillery employs a mix of long range artillery and short to medium range mortars. It includes: * 8 x K55 * 4 x K242 The Company begins the campaign in Daejeon. 2nd Air Defence Company The large air defence unit has the ability to defend against short to long range enemy air attack. It includes: * 8 x Hyu-sam MistralHYU-SAM MISTRAL + KM900 * 2 x M727 I-HAWK * 4 x K30 BIHO The company is more effective against helicopters than aircraft. Its lack of a FOB or supply trucks means that it must be brigaded with other supply-rich units to sustain its operations on the battlefield. The Company begins the campaign in Chuncheon. 21st Anti-Tank Company The 21st has a mix of mediocre and excellent longer range anti-tank units. It includes: * 2 x K113 TOW-2 * 4 x KM113A1 I-TOW * 8 x M113 106 mm M40 The Company begins the campaign in Daegu, close to the front line units on the border with North Korea. Historical Note Coming. Tips & Tricks The Reserve battle groups are vastly outnumbered when the war begins. Combine them to defend critical areas, such as Seoul and Busan, rather than having them destroyed one by one defending less consequential areas. There is enough units for two battle groups in the Reserve, each with an infantry and armor regiment, with whatever specialist support from the companies is required to deal with the income REDFOR formations. Both groups will require support from the ROK Air Force’s three attack and two fighter squadrons to make a go of it . Category:Red Dragon battlegroups